(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coffee maker, and in particular, an electric coffee-maker which automatically brews coffee beverage and at the same time provides the function of an electric kettle.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 depict conventional coffee maker made from glass. As shown in FIG. 1, the coffee maker D comprises a base seat D1, a ball-like container D2, a siphoning tube container D3 and a powder isolation pad B. FIGS. 2 and 3 show the implementation of the conventional coffee maker D. The top end of the base seat D1 is connected to the opening D21 of the ball-like container D2. Water A is added to the container D2 and the bottom end of the container D2 is burnt with a burner D4. When the water A is boiled, the siphoning tube D31 and the opening D21 of the rubber ring D32 is passed through the ball-like container D2. The opening D21 is connected to the siphoning tube D31, and the siphoning tube D31 is the only opening to the external of the ball-like container D2. The powder-isolation pad B is placed with coffee powder C and the boiled water will rise through the siphoning tube D31 to boil the coffee powder for 30 to 45 seconds. The burner D4 is then removed and the pressure within the ball-like container D2 is reduced. The boiled water A will flow to the container D2 and boil the coffee powder again. If a cup of coffee is needed, the coffee A is poured to another container. The above coffee maker is restricted to brewing of coffee and all the components such as ball like container D2 and the siphoning container D3 are fragile. Further the use of burner D4 is also rather dangerous as accidental fire may occur. In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coffee-maker structure which can mitigate the above drawbacks.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coffee maker comprising a base seat including a base tray and a top seat having two end holes, wherein a circuit board and a conductive device are provided to the combination of the base tray and the top seat and the top end of the conductive device is provided with two ends, and the two ends are protruded beyond the end holes of the top seat; a water container having a bottom end combined with a heating base seat and a conductive ring seat, wherein the interior heating seat is connected to a heater and the bottom of the heating seat is connected to a sensing switch, and the bottom section of the conductive ring seat is provided with end through holes having upper ends corresponding mounted to a conductive plate module, and the two ring seat ends are provided for the two ends to contact with the conductive plate module, and the conductive plate module is connected to the heater and the sensing switch, the top end of the water container being a through hole; and a siphoning container having in sequence a cavity with a bottom end connected with a tightening ring externally fitted with an air-sealing ring, and a siphoning tube being provided to the through hole of the top end of the water container, and for air sealing ring and corresponding connected to the siphoning tube, and the through hole being tightly sealed with the air sealing ring.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a coffee maker structure, wherein ends provided on the base seat connect electricity to the heating base seat and a sensing switch to boil water. The siphoning tube container is with a powder isolation pad and contains coffee powder. The siphoning tube passes through to the water container. Steam is passed through the siphoning tube to the siphoning tube container to the coffee powder. The heating base seat generates heat and switches on the sensing switch to cut off the electric power of the base seat. The temperature of the water container is lowered and water is recycled to the water container.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a coffee maker structure, wherein the top seat of the base seat is a recess mounted with a protruded chamber with two end holes for the protruding of the ends, the bottom end of the water container is positioned at the recess and the conductive ring seat corresponding to the protruded chamber of the base seat is a cavity having two through holes for the end to pass through and contacts with the conductive plate module at the top end of the cavity.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a coffee maker structure, wherein the top end of the cavity is provided with a cover body having a center mounted downwardly with a siphoning tube cover, and the siphoning tube cover is positioned upward and is for the insertion of the siphoning tube.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.